SasuNaru vampire edition two
by UzumaNaru
Summary: this is the second edition of my Sasuke and Naruto vampire versions. this one sponsers Naruto as a non-newbi vampire. it also has KakaIru


yes this is the second version of SasuNaru Vampire Edition. i had previously written a version of SasuNaru and had made Naruto into a new vampire. In this version, however, Naru-chan in not going to be a newbie, but the about the same age as Sasu-chan. This version also includes Kakashi and Iruka (who are also vampires) (and yes they ARE a couple). please enjoy.

Naruto and Sasuke were running down the street towards their favorite hunting place when they spotted a familiar figure standing in the road. They slowed their headlong pace and approached, who they now recognize as, Kakashi.

"Oi, Sensei," Sasuke said when they were close enough which, for them, is about 200 yards away. Kakashi doesn't answer, however, until they actually get close enough to the Humans distance of hearing, a measly 20 yards.

"Domo," Kakashi says, "You two wouldn't happen to be going out to hunt would you?"

"Yeah, we are?" Naruto says in response, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, that's good. Iruka and I would like to join you two if that's alright."

"Why are you asking us?" Sasuke inquires, "You're older than we are. You don't need our permission to come along on a hunt." Sasuke honestly looked confused. Kakashi never hunted with them, nor would he ask permission even if he wanted to.

"Well..." Kakashi trails off and stares at a point over Naruto's shoulder.

"Nani...?" Naruto and Sasuke turn around to see what Kakashi was staring at, and they see the figure of Iruka running toward them. Well that's what it would look like to the Humans, but to all the Vampires in the vicinity, it looked like he was talking a leisurely walk. They turn back toward Kakashi and see that familiar look in his eye. You know, the one that says, "oh my gosh, look at him, isn't he gorgeous? and hes all mine." Naruto and Sasuke both sigh, for they know they won't be able to get Kakashi's attention back on them while Iruka's around.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispers, then brushes past the two boys toward his friend and lover.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispers as well. They moved toward each other and share a very passionate kiss, with tongues involved, before Naruto clears his throat.

"Hey, do you think you can save this for another time? I'm kinda hungry." As if to emphasize his point, Naruto's stomach growls. He smiles sheepishly and Sasuke bestows upon him one of his rare and beautiful smiles that always seem to turn Naruto's knees to jelly.

"Now who's the one making googly-eyes at each other?" Iruka teases. "I thought you were hungry Naruto."

"I am," Naruto glares at Iruka, "Let's go,"

All four of them then race off toward the Sound Village to have their midnight snack. They arrive at their destination to find that they had guards posted outside the gates. Well that's odd, Sasuke thinks to himself, they usually don't have guards.

"Hey, do they usually have guards when you guys come here?" Kakashi asks.

Sasuke and Naruto both shake their heads.

"Maybe there's someone important here?" Naruto guesses. Sasuke snorts softly.

"Who do you think that would be, dobe?"

"I don't know, teme," Naruto replies irritated, "It was just a guess."

Oh boy, now I've mad him mad, Sasuke thought, better cheer him up. Sasuke grins evilly.

"Oi, Sensei, why don't you take Iruka with you and check the WHOLE perimeter, Just to see if there's anymore sentries." Sasuke suggests. Kakashi turns around and stares at Sasuke for a minute. He then gives him a knowing smile, grabs Iruka's arm and they both race off to check the perimeter.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke says softly.

"What?" Naruto replies shorty, still irritated.

"Look at me."

"Wha--." That's as far as he got, for Sasuke grabbed his chin and kissed him. Naruto struggles for a minute knowing Sasuke's only doing it to make him feel better. But the longer the kiss wears on, the more feeble his struggles become until they finally stop all together. Naruto sighs in defeat and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck and leans into the kiss. He feels Sasuke's tongue on his lips seeking entrance and he opens mouth without hesitation. Sasuke's tongue enters and starts to move around his mouth. Slowly at first but then faster when Naruto makes the appropriate noises. It then start's to move over Naruto's tongue and Naruto gasped at the sensation.

"God, I love it when you do that." Naruto said when they finally pulled apart.

"I know, that's why I do it in the first place."

"Do it again," Naruto pleads. Sasuke happily obliges. Naruto starts to whimper. Sasuke groans into Naruto's mouth, aroused at the sounds Naruto was making. He pushes up Naruto's shirt and starts caressing Nartuo's nipple. Naruto breaks off the kiss to gasp. When he did so though, Sasuke leans down to quickly swipe his tongue over the now hard bud. Naruto's back arches slightly and he bites a finger to keep the noises he's making from becoming louder. That's just as well, Sasuke thought, if the sentries hear us, we'll be in trouble, not to mention being the butt of Kakashi and Iruka's jokes for the rest of our lives.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke whispers into Naruto's ear. Naruto only nods. Sasuke laughs softly then licks the side of Naruto's neck then bites down, hard enough to leave teeth marks, but not hard enough to draw blood. Naruto's body shudders. Now it's time for him to feel something else that's equally good. Sasuke starts to lick slowly down Naruto's chest, stopping at his nipples to make them hard again, and continuing down to his pants line.

"Sas-Sasuke, please," Naruto whimpers. That's all the encouragement Sasuke needs to unbutton and unzip Naruto's pants and grab the hard, throbbing member he finds. He licks slowly up the velvet shaft to the tip where he licks the slit, making Naruto buck and cry out. A slight noise makes him stop and look up. He sees the two sentries bodies hit the ground, dead, and Iruka and Kakashi leaving the scene. Guess we don't have to worry about the sentries anymore, Sasuke thought happily.

"Naruto, you can make all the sound you want, now," Sasuke tells Naruto, "And I want you to scream for me."  
To make Naruto do said noise, Sasuke takes Naruto's penis in his mouth and sucks sharply. Naruto's body shudders, but he doesn't scream. Sasuke continues sucking all the while watching Naruto's face. He sees that Naruto has thrown his head back and his eyes were closed, his hands gripping Sasuke's shoulders. But he still doesn't scream. Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly and adds his hand and starts moving up and down the shaft in time with his mouth. Naruto's breath is coming faster and he starts to squirm at the added sensation. Sasuke continues, going faster and faster until Naruto's body starts to shudder uncontrollably.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells, "Please, please, let me come!"  
One more sharp suck and a hint of teeth, and Naruto's body tightens and then spasms as his orgasm rolls through his body. Sasuke continues to lick up and down Naruto's shaft to draw out Naruto's orgasm until Naruto begs him to stop. Sasuke complies, licking his mouth and his fingers to get all of Naruto's cum off him.

"You happy now, Naruto?" Sasuke says, smirking.

"Teme...you only did that...cause you knew it would...make me forget our fight." Naruto said still trying to catch his breath.

"Damn straight. It worked though didn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto admits laughing slightly. Sasuke gives Naruto a chaste kiss then tells Naruto to fix himself up.

"Why should I have to fix myself? You're the one who did it." He tried to make it sound firm, but it came out teasing instead.

"O.k. fine." Sasuke says slyly. He walks over to Naruto, leans down, puts everything back into place, giving Naruto one final squeeze, and then finally zipping up his pants and pulling his shirt back down.

"There, everything's back they way it should be."

They kiss one final time and then situate themselves so that they were sitting back to back, holding hands. And that's the way they were when Kakashi and Iruka finally returned telling them everything was clear.


End file.
